


The Adventures of Corrin the Dragon Cat

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillMakeMyOwnFate/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is never boring with a dragon in the castle. Especially if that dragon is more akin to a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Me Attention!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maybe Dragon!Corrin acting like a cat with Azura? Trying to lie down on her lap, constantly looking for affection and roaring or grumbling when she doesn't get what she wants.

As Azura walked down the halls of the castle, she could hear footsteps following her. Loud footsteps. Without even looking, the singer knew it was Corrin. In her dragon form of course. Usually, the princess reverted into that form when she didn’t feel like talking to people. It was rather clever considering that very few of the castle’s residents actually somewhat understood dragon speech. 

When Azura abruptly stopped walking, the footfalls behind her halted as well. Then, when she started moving again, Corrin copied her. It was as if the silver dragon was trying to be sneaky, but was failing miserably. Without even bothering to call her girlfriend out on it, Azura quickly found her room and went inside. She closed the door behind her as if she didn’t know that Corrin was there.

The dancer sat on her bed and waited. At first, nothing happened. Silence was the only thing on the other side of the door. It didn’t last long. In the next moment, Azura heard Corrin grumbling to herself, and then she actually started scratching at the bottom of the door.   
“She does know that she has the ability to open the door herself, right?” Azura muttered to herself.

Evidently, the girl either did not feel like opening the door or that she had temporarily forgotten. The next minute or so consisted of the scratching and grumbling with little pauses in between. During one these pauses, Azura had had enough and finally stood up. She made her way over and carefully slid the door open. On the other side, Corrin had frozen mid-movement; her hand had been reaching for the bottom of the entrance again. 

“Would you like to come in?”

After getting stuck a few times in the doorway due to her wings, Corrin eventually found herself in the middle of Azura’s bedroom. The owner of the room had picked up a book she had started and resumed reading it on her bed. That just wouldn’t do for Corrin.

The silver dragon walked over to her girlfriend and laid her head pitifully on the side of the mattress. Azura reached over and gave her a tiny scratch on the head, but no more than that. Refusing to give up, Corrin decided on a different tactic. Said girl climbed on to the bed and laid her head right on her girlfriend’s lap.

In her peripheral vision, Azura could see the begging on the dragon’s face, “Corrin, you know I love you, but I’m kind of busy right now.” She said before returning to her book. 

With a huff, Corrin backed off and sat herself on the floor. Her gaze travelled idly around the room until she spotted something. Trying her best to remain inconspicuous, the white haired girl slunk her way over to one of the bedside tables. Perched nicely on top of said table was a glass of water. Corrin eyed it mischievously.

Out of the corner of her eye, Azura saw her girlfriend raise her hand beside her drink. “Corrin, no,” she said, warning obvious in her tone. Instead of backing off, Corrin moved her hand closer. “Corrin, I said no,” the singer put her book down on her lap. The hand inched closer. “Don’t you dare,” was the last warning that Azura got out before the silver dragon promptly knocked over the glass. It shattered into pieces upon contact with the floor. 

“Corrin!” Azura exclaimed in annoyance, “You better clean that up,” Corrin stared at her girlfriend for a moment, “Now.”

With a swift sweep of her tail, all the shards were relocated to under the bed. The white haired girl tilted her head to the side.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Azura berated her girlfriend who didn’t seem fazed one bit. “What do you want anyway?”

Corrin sent a pointed look at Azura’s lap and then returned her gaze to Azura’s face. With a defeated sigh, the singer lifted her book up nodded towards her lap. “Fine, I guess you can.”

The silver dragon was immediately on her feet and excitedly jumping onto the bed. The sudden shift nearly caused Azura to fall off the bed completely, but she caught herself in time. Once the blue haired girl was settled again, Corrin quickly curled herself up and rested her head again on Azura’s lap.

“If you’re going to relax like this, you have to at least be my book rest,” Azura negotiated while placing her book on Corrin’s head. 

Said girl muttered something along the lines of, “Do what you want,” and that was how they spent the rest of the afternoon. It couldn’t have been better.

\---

“Ow! Why is there glass in my foot!?”

“That was your fault, and I told you to clean it up! But did you listen? Of course not.”


	2. Clumsiness Will Always Follow Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More Dragon!Corrin acting like a cat? Maybe Azura is talking to/paying attention to other people and Corrin gets jealous and grumpy? She attempts to hide in a tree, and probably fails.

Corrin peeked her dragon head around the side of the doorway. She expected to see her girlfriend, Azura, but the bedroom was vacant. Puzzled, but not willing to give up just yet, Corrin continued her search around the castle grounds. The princess looked in the all the bedrooms, the library, and even the kitchen. Although Corrin did discover a very delicious piece of cake, Azura was nowhere to be found.

Concern began to overtake the girl as her search became more frantic. By the time she had decided to check in the courtyard, the silver dragon was practically sprinting down the halls. She nearly ran over Felicia in the process. 

When the door to the courtyard came into view, Corrin tried to slow down. Her claws scrambled futilely to get some grip on the floor. Instead of stopping, the dragon ended up ramming into the door face first. She may or may not have tore a hole through the center of it. With her head poked comedically through the door, the white haired girl surveyed the area.

Azura was at the far end of the courtyard chatting with Hinoka and Sakura. Relief flooded Corrin at the sight. In reality, she had known all along that nothing was wrong, but she couldn’t help being worried anyway.

“Lady Corrin, may I ask what exactly you’re doing?”

A familiar voice coming from behind her startled the silver dragon. As quickly as she could, she pulled her head out of the hole. It took a couple tries. When she was finally free, she turned to find Jakob staring at her with concern. Corrin tilted her head towards the door as her answer. Understanding the gesture immediately, the butler peeked through the hole.

“Ah, you were looking for Lady Azura, weren’t you?” Jakob came to the conclusion, “Next time it would be nice if you didn’t run through the halls. You nearly gave Felicia a heart attack.”

Corrin sheepishly nodded while looking at the ground. After the butler had turned the corner down the hall, the dragon opened the door normally. Once outside, she tried to walk as calmly as possible towards her girlfriend. Said singer’s back was facing Corrin and the three girls were so caught up in their conversation that none of them noticed the white haired girl. 

When she was getting closer, Corrin crouched down and slowly crawled forward. As stealthily as she could, she creeped up behind Azura and affectionately nuzzled the hand at her waist. The singer jumped slightly in surprise.

“Corrin, what are you doing?” Azura asked as she scratched her girlfriend on the head. Both Hinoka and Sakura had small smiles on their faces as they watched the little display.

Instead of answering, Corrin continued to rub her head against the blue haired girl’s hand. Azura absently stroked her hand along the dragon’s head, but most of her attention was focused on her conversation with the two sisters. Nudging her hand more didn’t garner any additional attention.

After multiple failed attempts, Corrin backed off. She turned away with an indignant huff, and stalked off in the opposite direction. Eventually, she reached one of the many cherry blossom trees scattered throughout the courtyard. This one was not like the others though. This one was special. This was where Corrin had first confessed to Azura. It’s been her favourite place on the castle grounds ever since.

Although Corrin climbed this tree all the time, she had never tried to climb it before while in dragon form. A nice challenge for the princess. She stood up on her hind legs and reached for one of the branches. Once she had a solid grip, she hauled herself up onto the limb; her claws dug into the bark. She continued this process until she couldn’t go any further. 

The branch she was currently standing on was pretty thin, and Corrin wobbled back and forth as she tried to keep some semblance of balance. When she tried to relocate to a safer place, her left wing refused to move. Her wing had been caught between two branches. No matter how much she wiggled it refused to come free.

Meanwhile back with the trio, Azura realized that she hadn’t heard Corrin in a while. Usually it took a lot for that girl to give up so the absence of the dragon was unsettling. 

“Hey, where did Corrin go?” She asked as her gaze travelled around the courtyard.

“I’m not sure,” Hinoka’s brow furrowed while she also started scanning the area.

“U-um you guys?” The duo turned their attention to Sakura, “what’s wrong with that tree over there?” She pointed towards a cherry blossom tree that was shaking wildly despite the fact that it was not windy at all.

All three of the curious girls made their way over to the tree. As soon as Azura looked up into the branches she let out an exasperated sigh.

“Corrin what are you doing up there?” she asked the struggling dragon, whose only response was a pointed look at her trapped wing, “Of course you’re stuck. Why wouldn’t you be.” 

The sound of disgruntled grumbling came from the dragon.Any attempts to free herself were failing miserably. 

“Corrin, just transform back,” Azura suggested.

Corrin paused briefly to consider the advice before a bright light overtook her body and she shrunk back to human form. She clung pitifully to the branches around her. It was then that she realized the mistake she had made.

“Now carefully climb down!” 

“Ok…” Corrin slowly slid from one branch to another, gradually getting lower and lower. At about the halfway point she heard a dreadful sound. The limb she was perched on jerked downwards. Cracking was the only noise that registered in the princess’s mind. “Well this is going to hurt,” she muttered as the branch fell from beneath her.

“Corrin!” Azura shouted in alarm. Corrin didn’t really hear her. She was too busy being smacked by branches left and right as she fell. There was a brief moment of nothing, and then she slammed into the ground. At least she thought it was the ground. It was quite soft. It kind of felt like...oh.

Corrin scrambled off of the person, and found Azura lying there. 

“Oh gods! Are you alright, Azura?” Corrin’s crimson eyes scanned her girlfriend’s body for any obvious wounds. 

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Azura sent a small smile Corrin’s way, “Yes, I’m fine,” Concern flashed in her amber eyes, “What about you?”

Corrin brushed some debris off herself, but smiled cheerily, “I might have a few bruises in the morning, but besides that I’m good.”

When Azura tried to stand back up, Corrin put out a hand to stop her. Before the singer could say anything, the white haired girl had put one arm under Azura’s legs and another behind her back. With a small grunt, Corrin stood up.

She smiled cheekily at her two sisters, “I’m sorry for cutting your conversation short, but I’m taking her with me.”

“Go ahead,” Hinoka encouraged while Sakura nodded in agreement. Amusement glittered in both of their eyes.

With that said, Corrin carried Azura bridal style off into the sunset.

\---

“Corrin, why is there a hole in the door?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”


	3. Who Needs Naps When You Have Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing Corrin loves to do, it''s nap in the most inconvenient places. Also, she's decided to take up fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More Dragon cat Corrin? Maybe just spending a whole day as a dragon? Sleeping in ridiculous spots (and probably inconvenient for the rest of the army), following Azura around, being rather 'talkative' with all the roaring and such, and maybe trying to catch fish?

Azura confidently strolled down one of the many hallways in the castle with Corrin hot on her heels. 

“Rrgh rawr.”

“No, Corrin, you can't do that.”

“Rwr rawrgh.”

“Because that's classified as theft.”

“Rawr.”

“Just because you want it, doesn't mean you can have it.”

Corrin continued to grumble about random things until Azura finally reached her destination. “Now, Corrin, I'm going to go in here so please can you find something else to do while I'm there.”

With a lot of reluctance, the dragon nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. Well if all else fails, it must be time for a nap. 

Nap Spot #1

Leo walked into the expansive library in the castle. According to Jakob, they had recently received another book detailing the study of magic. 

Following a path that he had walked many times before, Leo made his way to the back of the room. When he arrived at his desired location, he quickly skimmed over all the book spines. 

As he was doing this, he felt something brush the top of his head. He ruffled his hair in that spot in order to chase off whatever bug had taken a fancy to him.

However, a few moments later it happened again. This time he shook his head as hard as he could to get rid of it. When he went back to looking for his book, the bug whacked him across the face. It was much too big to be a bug. 

Leo’s gaze flicked upward. There perched gracefully on top of the bookcase was a sleeping dragon. Or more specifically a sleeping Corrin. Her tail hung down and was lazily swinging back and forth. 

With a sigh of exasperation, Leo gently tugged on the tail. A moment later Corrin’s head poked over the edge. 

“Corrin, please get off the bookshelf. You’re going to tip it over.”

Corrin huffed in annoyance as she reluctantly climbed down the side of the bookcase and stalked out of the room.

Nap Spot #2

“Just one more stitch and there!” Oboro held up a beautiful kimono. “Now I just need to attach one more piece of fabric…” She muttered to herself as she walked into the storage area. 

What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. 

More than half of the rolls of fabric had been knocked over and scattered all over the place. In one of the corners there was a decent sized pile of fabric. On top of said fabric was a very happy dragon snoozing the day away. 

“Corrin! What do you think you’re doing!?” Oboro shouted, her demon face quickly appeared.

The princess jumped to her feet in surprise, but one look at the pissed off girl in front of her had her sprinting out the door in a flash.

“Hey! Get back here and clean this up!” Oboro stormed to the front door. By the time she got there, Corrin was long gone. 

Nap Spot #3

“So according to Saizo,” Ryoma said as he and Xander walked down the hall, “there has been a small spike of Faceless activity by the border between our two kingdoms.”

“Just point out where and I'll send some people to deal with them,” Xander followed Ryoma into the planning room, but he nearly ran into him when he suddenly stopped. “What's wrong?”

Xander peeked around the man in front of him and immediately identified the problem. There on the giant map that was used for strategizing was a silver dragon. Said dragon was fast asleep. 

Ryoma strided over to the creature and gently prodded its side. The dragon lifted its tired head. “Corrin, we need to use the map right now,” he calmly spoke. 

With a sigh, Corrin got to her feet, jumped off the table and vacated the room. 

“Does she sleep on there a lot?”

“Yes, yes she does.”

Nap Spot #4

Delicious smells floated throughout the castle. No one who passed by the kitchen could resist a look inside. To anyone who didn’t know her, it would be a surprise to see Peri moving around the room with ease. She plucked random ingredients off the shelves and added them to her mixture. 

“Now I just need the stuff from the pantry,” Peri muttered under her breath as she made her way to the pantry door.

As soon as the door was open, she noticed that the pantry seemed smaller than usual. TAking a step inside, she found a large shadow resting in the back. She opened the door wider until the light could reach whatever it was. 

“Oooh! A dragon!’ Said dragon’s head quickly popped up and tilted its head as it looked at her. “Oh, wait. That’s Lady Corrin.”

Peri gaze travelled around the room as she walked over to the princess, “Have you seen the flour?” She lifted up Corrin’s tail to look under it. The girl continued to search everywhere around the dragon. Eventually Corrin realized that she was not going to be able to sleep anywhere, so she got up and walked away.

“Hey, where are you going?” Peri stared at the direction that Corrin had went before shrugging, “Oh well,” Her eyes went back to where the dragon had previously been lying. There on the ground were slightly misshapen sacks of flour. “Oh, there they are!”

Fishing

“The brook should be right over here…” Kagero said as she and Orochi walked through the forest. Not a moment later, the tall trees parted to reveal a babbling brook.

“You’re right! It is like where we first met,” Orochi smiled at the sight, but it turned into a confused frown when her gaze travelled farther down the brook. “Although I don’t remember a dragon being there.”

Kagero followed her line of sight, and spotted a silver dragon hopping around in the water. It was staring intently at its feet.

“Is that Lady Corrin…?” Orochi asked curiously. A second later the dragon slipped on a rock and fell face first into the brook. “Yeah, that is definitely her.”

The two girls slowly approached the princess. As they got closer, grumbles and sighs of frustration could be heard. Whatever she was doing it didn’t appear to be going well. 

“Hello, Lady Corrin,” Kagero said calmly. The dragon’s head immediately snapped towards them, but she relaxed when she realized who they were. “What’re you doing?” 

Corrin gave a pointed look at the water. Both girls walked over to the edge of the brook and peered down. Little silver fish swam happily in the current. 

“Are you fishing?” Orochi asked her. Corrin nodded before jumping in the air again and slamming her claws into the brook. Of course the two girls were within range and they were unwillingly splashed. The dragon let out a growl when she came back empty handed.

“Would you like some help?”

\---

“Where did that girl go? Felicia said she went in this direction…” Azura muttered to herself while traversing the vast forest around the castle. In the distance, she could hear a brook and...voices?

“Patience is key,” a familiar voice was carried by the wind 

Azura quickly adjusted her path to find the source.

“Now stay as still as possible, and wait for the opportune moment,” the singer now recognized Kagero talking. She rounded a tree trunk to see the ninja standing in the water. “Now!” She shouted as she swiftly threw a shuriken downwards. 

Kagero retrieved her weapon from the river; on the end of one of the tips was a small silver fish. Corrin, who Azura just now noticed, peered curiously at the creature.

“Now you try.”

“Azura!” A loud whisper came from her right. Orochi was perched on top of a large rock, and she patted the spot beside her.

The blue haired girl walked over and sat down. Her amber eyes were fixated on the scene before her. Corrin had frozen in her spot and was concentrating on the water around her feet; one clawed hand was poised in the air and ready to strike. What seemed like hours passed when suddenly the dragon’s hand darted down and scooped a flailing fish out of the water. 

Said fish slipped out of Corrin’s grasp. It flew gracefully through the air and landed with a nice splat right on Azura’s head. Orochi had to muffle her laughs with her hand. 

In all honesty, Azura wasn’t even surprised anymore.

Corrin bounded over to her girlfriend, once again splashing Kagero on the process, and quickly plucked the fish from the singer’s head. She lowered her head and nudged Azura’s hand until she held it out. The small fish was gently laid on her hand. It was still twitching. A look of immense satisfaction was on her face. Corrin’s head tilted to the side, waiting patiently for approval.

“Thank you, Corrin,” the smallest of smiles made its way on to her face, “This is a lovely gift.”

The silver dragon jumped happily in her spot, affectionately nudged her girlfriend, and then ran back into the brook again. 

Orochi lightly elbowed Azura, “Quite the girl you’ve got there.”

Azura mused over the statement as she watched Kagero help Corrin catch another fish. Luckily, this one did not take an impromptu flight. 

“Yes, and she’s all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point I have no more one shots for this, but if I do end up writing more, I will make sure to add them here as soon as possible!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
